Something About You
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Badboy!Blaine sees Kurt being bullied. There's something about him that strangely makes Blaine want to help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning for some swearing and bullying.**

The leather chains on his black jacket jingled as he walked through straight down the middle of the rows of lockers. People parted for him with downcast eyes because they knew it was _the_ Blaine Anderson who got kicked out of his old school for fighting. The Blaine Anderson who didn't let anybody try to push him around. He wasn't a _bully_, like that Karofsky and his gang of monkeys who actively sought out people to torture. He just didn't want to be messed with and could stick up for himself if he had to.

He stopped at his own locker, twirling the lock lazily pretending to ignore the Cheerios whispers as they passed. He knew half of the squad wanted to get all up on this, but he preferred going at it alone. People have let him down too many times in the past.

Blaine ruffled his fingers through his bangs, trying to make them less orderly as he drew out a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

"Juvenile delinquent! You will kindly put that monstrosity away or I will have you in detention for the rest of the year," Principal Figgins said as he walked by, holding out his hand.

"Yes, Principal Figgins," Blaine said, rolling his eyes but handing over the cigarette. He'd just have to go under bleachers on his way to lunch now.

"You have a second chance not to screw up your life as badly, Mr. Anderson. You'll take kindly to make the most of it." Figgins turned on his heel and walked away, chucking the cigarette in the nearest trashcan.

"Whatever," Blaine said under his breath, slamming his locker shut and going out into the courtyard. As he went down the steps, people parted for him again. He went down the left side of the railing, against the flow of traffic, but people stopped and let him pass by. They knew better than to contest him.

He ducked under the metal pole and found his usual spot near the base of the bleachers. He was obstructed from view, but could still see and hear through the slits of the seats.

Blaine took out his lighter and was about ready to light up when he heard a loud, metallic clang.

"How about we make this fairy dance? That's what you like to do, right?"

"N-no, please - this outfit is designer!"

"Even better!"

Blaine stood up from his hiding spot to see the other end of the row of bleachers. Karofsky and his monkeys were toying with a smaller figure who was, he'd have to admit, impeccably dressed.

Karofsky closed in on his victim with a large cup full of…something. From his angle he couldn't really tell what it was full of. One of his monkeys pinned Kurt to the side of the bleachers as Karofsky dumped the contents of the cup on the boy.

All Blaine could tell was that whatever was in that cup was red, sticky, cold, and most definitely going to ruin the clothes that the boy had on.

Karofsky high fived his minions and they left, one by one probably to not cause suspicion. Even if they left all together he hardly thought anyone would bat an eye. The boy remained frozen against the fence until they all left, and then slowly sank down onto the ground willing the tears in his eyes not to fall.

Finally Blaine was able to overcome the shock of what he just witnessed and stood up, walking over to the boy. He didn't know why, but something was pulling him closer. He saw people get bullied all the time, but somehow this incident was different than all the the others.

The boy looked up from where he was sitting, hardly flinching as Blaine walked over. "You here to finish the job?" The boy said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, you're Blaine 'Don't mess with me or I'll mess up your face' Anderson," he said, using air quotes. "But, please, for this time can you spare my face? I have senior pictures tomorrow."

Blaine found himself laughing, surprising himself. He doesn't remember the last time he genuinely laughed.

The boy finally looked up from the ground, surprised. He had the most beautiful eyes. Did all eyes look that pretty and Blaine had just never noticed? "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Here, come on." Blaine reached out his hand to the boy, offering to help him up.

He looked at Blaine, even more surprised. "No, I can get up," he said as he got ready to push himself to his feet, determined to take care of himself.

"No, I'm offering to help you, and you're gonna fucking let me help you."

"O-kay," he said, taking Blaine's hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. At full height, this boy was slightly taller than Blaine, and more slender.

"Now come on," Blaine said, keeping hold of his hand and dragging him along. "I know a shortcut to the locker rooms."

He took them around the side of the field and into the back door of the locker rooms, entering through Coach Beiste's office. "She's on her lunch break," Blaine explained as the boy looked surprised that they were walking through a teacher's office.

"Sit," Blaine ordered, plopping him down not-so-gracefully on a wooden bench.

"What are you - "

"Shh," Blaine ordered as he spun the lock to his gym locker and opened it with a deliberate thunk.

He rifled through his boxing bag as the boy piped up behind him, "You box? I didn't know McKinley had a boxing club."

Blaine froze, ready to sneer at the boy, but then thought better of it once he saw the sincerity and innocence in the boy. He wasn't going to hurt him. "Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno, it just seemed to me like you punch people for fun."

"I do _not_ punch people for fun," Blaine spat, as he drew out a white shirt from the bag. "That's what that Karofsky dick does, look what he fucking did to you!" Blaine said, his voice rising. He then paused and sighed, calming down and running the fabric through his hands. "But to answer your question, I'm still in the Dalton Fight Club, which I'm not allowed to talk about. Even though I was kicked out of the school they still kept me in the club because I'm the best one there." Blaine mumbled as he handed the white shirt to the boy.

"Kurt."

"What?"

"My name. It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"You already know."

"I know. But I feel it's not fair that everyone already knows your name and doesn't give you a chance to introduce yourself. So, Blaine, what is your name?"

Blaine paused, but then smiled. "My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt replied, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Blaine doesn't remember the last time he shook someone's hand. He grasped Kurt's and shook twice not gripping as firmly as he should have, amazed by how soft Kurt's hands were and immediately missing the contact when they broke apart.

"I uh, you...should probably wash up."

Kurt sighed. "Well, it will wash out of my hair, but I can't say the same for my shirt." He stripped the shirt over his head, wincing as more of the slushy dripped down his neck leaving a sticky red path. "This is so not good for my skin. I'm going to have to do extra moisturizing tonight."

For some reason Blaine felt his chest flutter. He had seen plenty of guys shirtless before, but why did he feel so strange now? His cheeks grew warm as he looked away as Kurt washed his hands under the faucet.

"I'll uh - go get you a towel," Blaine said as an excuse to stop_ staring_.

Kurt turned around, looking over his shoulder as he was scrubbing his face. "Thanks."

Blaine went to the back of the locker room to the towels with his mind racing. Why did he choose to help him _this_ much? He could have just helped him up and went on his way. Maybe that was better than all of these funny feelings he was having. What was it about Kurt?

"Blaine?" Kurt said, rounding the corner, his hair and face wet.

"Oh, hello, yes here is your towel."

"Thank you," he said, rubbing it through his hair and sitting on the bench. "And thank you…for helping me like this. Nobody has ever - you're the first person to even _notice _besides people in Glee club, but then again we are practically nobodys here."

"Glee club? You sing?" Blaine asked, sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah. I love to sing. But apparently other people don't love that I love to sing, as you just witnessed."

"Kurt, if you love what you do, you should…you should fucking be able to do it!" Blaine grew angry and kicked a locker, the sound echoing slightly throughout the empty room. "Who gives them the right to _do_ that like that's not fair you don't deserve that!"

"I'm used to it."

"Well I'm not."

Kurt pulled on Blaine's shirt as he folded up his soiled sweater. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt wearing his shirt. It was a little baggy in the shoulders, but nonetheless functioned for what little of the school day they had left.

"Do I look presentable?" Kurt asked, smoothing down his damp hair as best as he could.

"Y-yeah." Blaine said, clearing his throat. "I mean, yes, you look great. I mean, presentable…er."

Kurt smiled, patting Blaine's hand. "You're not at all as bad as people say you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A bad person would not have been so nice to a person they just met twenty minutes ago." Kurt picked up his bag from the floor and started to walk out. "I have to go to class, but let me pay you back somehow? Coffee sometime?"

"I -"

"Please. My treat." Kurt was insistent.

"Sure."

Kurt pulled a black marker from a pouch in his bag and pulled off the cap with his teeth. He pulled Blaine's left arm toward him, dragging Blaine clumsily to his feet, and wrote with a flourish his phone number.

"There. Give me a call whenever you are free. Now, I gotta run. Thanks again, Blaine." Kurt smiled at him as he left, leaving Blaine with a dizzy feeling in his head as he still clutched his tingling arm.

Kurt Hummel was definitely not leaving his life anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very rough, and shorter than the first. But I hope you like :3**

* * *

><p>He's sitting in the Lima Bean wondering why he agreed to do this. Blaine had been on dates before, sure, but it had been a while and he was even more nervous than usual.<p>

He managed to find some nicer pants, dark wash jeans, but was obsessing over if Kurt would like them. He still donned his leather jacket, however, because he didn't have a "look" without it. What would he even wear if he didn't have the jacket?

Wait, Blaine was obsessing over if Kurt would like the way he looked? What was it about Kurt? He'd never given a damn about what anyone thought of him behind his back, but why now did he all of a sudden care?

Blaine was jiggling his foot when his phoned buzzed with a text from Kurt.  
>So sorry! My brother borrowed my car and was late returning it. I'm on my way. Can't wait :) - K<p>

Okay, so Kurt still was actually coming. Was that a good or bad thing? Blaine was so unprepared and had no idea what to do. Another couple walked by his table eyeing him suspiciously. The girl whispered something to the boy and he nodded and tried not to look at him.

Fine. Let them say what they want. He stared back at them menacingly hoping to scare them off from approaching him. He couldn't deal with what they might say to him now. Perhaps if he was less nervous about the date (was it a date?) and not in such a public place he could have done something about it.

When he was satisfied that they wouldn't bother him, he played with a straw wrapper as he waited for Kurt.

When Kurt comes, what happens next? Who pays? What do they talk about? It's not like they have much in common apart from the fact that they both detest bullies.

He was thinking of more uncertainties when a flustered Kurt arrived at the table.

"Hi, I'm so sorry my idiot brother just can be so annoying."

"It's fine."

"Did you get something to drink already?" Kurt asked, sliding off his scarf and sitting across from Blaine. Blaine noticed his slender and pale neck framed wonderfully by his navy sweater. He looked good.

"No, I was waiting for you." Blaine realized that his straw wrapper was now a pile of shredded paper and tried to discreetly brush the pile off the table.

"Okay, I'll go order. What would you like?"

"Medium drip, please."

Kurt leaving to go get the drinks gave Blaine a moment to compose himself. Stop freaking out, he told himself. It's just a guy. Yes, but it also was Kurt. And that made some difference, but Blaine wasn't sure why.

"A medium drip for you," Kurt said as he slid the cup across the table. "I'm more of a grande non-fat mocha, myself."

Blaine just nodded, looking at the floor.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and lost it. "I can't do this, Kurt. I mean you're you and I'm me. Why are we doing this? Why did I even help you? I don't, I mean I can't - " He slammed his fist on the table as words escaped him.

Kurt was silent as he waited for Blaine to finish. "You helped me because you are a good person."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, Kurt, I'm not. I get into fights all the time. I smoke even though it's awful for me. I - "

"Is this too much pressure? Being here?" Kurt stood up and draped his scarf over his arm. "Let's go to my car. We can…I dunno…we can just talk. Is that okay? It's not a date, just…a talk."

Blaine clenched his fists. "Why are you giving me a chance?"

"Because you gave me a chance."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. "Fine," he finally said. "Let's talk." He got up and walked straight out the door not waiting for Kurt to follow.

When they reached the car, Kurt handed Blaine his forgotten coffee cup. "Here," he said.

Blaine took it wordlessly and sat in the passenger seat as Kurt climbed in on the driver's side.

"So, let's talk," Kurt said.

Blaine sat silent still.

"Okay…I'll start. Um, I'm Kurt. And I live with my dad and his wife Carole. She's the mother of my brother, Finn."

Blaine said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but for us to talk and have an actual conversation you need to talk too." Kurt chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay," Blaine mumbled. "I live with my parents. They're married. And I have an older brother, Cooper. He's a lot older though. Lives in L.A."

"That's cool," Kurt said. "Are you two close?"

"We could be closer. But he means well."

"That's good. So…now is the part when you ask me something."

Just as Kurt thought he was going to be met with more silence, Blaine miraculously asked,"Um, what music do you like to sing?"

"I'm gonna be really cliche here and say I like show tunes."

Blaine cracked a smile. "That's not a bad thing."

"It's not!" Kurt said. "But often times I really like songs traditionally sung by women…and sometimes people don't like that."

"That's not fair," Blaine said. "People…judge me, too. For things I like. That's why I haven't told anyone my interests in a long time."

"What do you like, Blaine?"

"And also no one has ever asked me that question."

"Well I'm asking it now."

Blaine took a breath. "I like… playing the piano." He can't believe he just admitted that to Kurt. No one besides his parents and brother knows that about him. But with Kurt, he felt like he could trust him. He wasn't sure how, but when Kurt looked at him he felt like Kurt could see everything about him. Everything that he wasn't showing everyone else. Kurt knew his secrets, and the scary thing was that Blaine was okay with it.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Okay, but only if I get to hear you sing."

Kurt laughed. "Deal. Also, hey, there you go we're talking! That's not so hard, right?"

"I suppose."

Kurt led the conversation next asking about other things. They talked about sports to which Kurt politely listened to Blaine talk about and interjected occasionally remarking on how his dad and brother would love talking to him sometime. Blaine asked Kurt about his wardrobe, admitting that he doesn't really have a look without the leather jacket to which Kurt's face immediately lit up.

"I'm sure we could find a style for you. I can see you looking great in polos!"

"I'm not so sure. You could definitely pull one off, but you look so great already right now." As Blaine said this his face grew warm. "Er, I mean -"

"No, it's fine. Thank you. That's very sweet." Kurt paused, his cheeks reddening as he continued, "You look nice too. Those jeans are very handsome."

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond. Kurt thought he looked good? What? "Thank you," is all he managed to say as he was trying to hide his bashful smile.

They talked until longer after their coffees were finished. They spoke about their favorite musicals, cities they've been, and classes they've had. They were just in a game of never-have-I-ever when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello? - Hi, Dad - Yes, - oh, is it? I'm sorry I'm on my way right now. Okay, bye." Kurt stuffed the phone in his pocket and said "I'm so sorry but I didn't realize how late it was getting. My dad and I always have dinner together on this night and he was wondering where I was off to. But, hey, I had a really great time talking to you, Blaine. Maybe we can meet again sometime? Just talk if you want we don't have to make it official or feel pressured to do anything unless you want to I mean -"

"No, I'd like that. I'll see you later, Kurt."

And with that Blaine left the car, not looking back so Kurt couldn't see the obvious grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warnings for bullying, swearing, and Finn appears. Apologies for the blangst.**

* * *

><p>Finally, Mr. Schuester chose a theme for the week that Kurt could fully get behind. Gaga. A week celebrating such an iconic artist as Gaga got Kurt excitedly breaking out his shiny fabrics and gems, ready to take the prize for best Gaga outfit. Not that there was a prize or anything, but Kurt just wanted some bragging rights against Rachel. He loved that girl to death, but she can't be amazing at <em>everything<em>.

Last period was over, so he went to his locker to take out his garment bag. Blaine was waiting there as usual, leaning against the row of lockers lazily with his foot propped up behind him. Blaine was blocking the locker of Kurt's neighbor, and he always had to be asked to move. Blaine just rolled his eyes and moved aside like normal.

He and Blaine had grabbed coffee more, and even went to dinner once. Kurt wanted to tell his dad and Carole about Blaine, but something told Kurt that Blaine wasn't ready yet. They've been keeping it slow, because at any moment Blaine would shutdown and refuse to talk any longer.

"Hey," Kurt said, spinning the dial and putting his books that he didn't need away for the weekend. Thank goodness his history midterm was over.

"Hi," Blaine said, just standing there.

There hasn't been any PDA between them at school either. Kurt had to admit that he was nervous about that too.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, pointing to the gray bag.

"My costume for Glee."

"Oh."

"It's Gaga week."

Blaine made a face between a smirk and an eye roll. "I'm more of a Katy Perry fan."

"I know you are. But it's Gaga week at Glee."

"You should have a Katy Perry week."

"If you're so adamant about the superiority of Katy Perry, why don't you join Glee and tell Mr. Schue?" Kurt said, jokingly.

Blaine shrugged, drawing his leather jacket closer around his body.

"Alright, I gotta go change," Kurt said. "I'll see you later?"

Blaine nodded and took as step forward as if he wanted to do something more, but let his hand fall. "Erm, yeah. Bye Kurt." And he spun on his heel and left.

Kurt smiled to himself just then. Nothing had happened, right? So why was he so giddy?

Shaking his head, he gathered his belongings and went to the men's locker room to change into his outfit. Blaine had told them that if you get there early enough and through the back entrance Blaine had shown him when they first met, the football players wouldn't be there yet. Football practice started at three o'clock, so Kurt had a good twenty minutes to himself before he would have to leave.

He snuck in the unlocked back entrance as usual and took a spot in the corner so he could lay out his outfit properly. Silver with winged shoulder pads, wedge shoes, complete with a wig. He doubted Rachel Berry could top that.

He was just slipping the top over himself, when he heard the door to the locker room burst open, followed by obnoxious laughter and heavy footsteps.

"Aw man, bro did you see the way that freshman ran?"

"He was like a lost puppy!"

Kurt was attempting to stuff as much as he could into his bag when one of the guys came around the corner and spotted him. But Kurt wasn't going to run.

"Well, look what we got here."

"Oh, one of them Glee losers!"

Kurt still stuffed his bag while looking them straight in the eye.

Karofsky rounded the corner next and advanced towards him. "Hey Hummel, you know this is the _men's _locker room right?"

"Of course I do, which doesn't explain why you're in here," Kurt retorted, wondering if he could use the heel of his shoe as a weapon. It was pointy enough, right?

"Oooh, ouch, Hummel. Maybe we'll need to teach you another lesson about manners." Karofsky walked even closer to Kurt, pinning him against the locker.

Kurt was frightened, but he wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction. "You gonna hit me? Do it. Hit me cause it's not gonna change the way I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A loud metallic clang sounded, but it wasn't from Kurt's skull hitting the metal lockers.

Karofsky was thrown off of him with great force, slamming into the opposite wall of lockers.

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. TOUCH HIM."

Blaine seemed to have materialized from nowhere and began hitting at anything he came in contact with. He got a few punches in, causing Karofsky to shrink and hold his hands in front of his face to protect himself.

But then Karofsky's minions sprung to action and pulled Blaine from Karofsky, pinning him to the lockers and hitting him everywhere.

"STOP!" Kurt yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He tried to push one of the guys off of Blaine, but he couldn't keep them both back at once. They were outnumbered. Blaine was confused what was going on, but just knew it involved pain. He tried to fight back, but had to give up and try to protect himself as much as he could because he had to save Kurt. He had to protect Kurt.

Just then another person entered the locker room, a woman with a very loud and commanding voice.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

It was Coach Beiste, and she dragged the two boys off of Blaine by the collar's of their jerseys. Blaine slumped to the floor. "MY OFFICE! NOW!" She dragged them to her office, somehow keeping a hold of all three of them with one hand as she called back: "Hummel! Make sure Anderson is alright, and I'll talk to you two and Figgins on Monday. - WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MOVE!" She jabbed them along as she took them away.

Blaine curled in on himself as Kurt bent to his side. "Blaine? Blaine, honey, can you talk to me?" Kurt tried to put on his brave face yet again, willing the tears away, but he realized that he was fed up with always being brave. He let himself cry just then, bending down and holding Blaine as Blaine groaned.

"Kurt? Kurt, hey!" Finn jogged down the aisle of lockers, throwing his helmet down. "Whoa, let's get Blaine up, okay man? Beiste wanted me to help you move him."

"Blaine? Blaine, sweetie, Finn is here. My stepbrother I told you about. He's going to help me move you, okay?"

"Mmph," Blaine said, nodding slightly.

Finn hoisted Blaine up practically effortlessly. "Whoa dude, for being so strong I would've thought you'd way a ton more."

"Shh! Just get him to my car okay? Be careful!"

"Right, right. Blaine's a tough dude, it's okay." Finn helped Blaine in the backseat of the car, and Kurt delicately slipped off his leather jacket, trying to make sure he wasn't overheating.

"Can you drive, Finn? I want to stay back here with him."

"Sure, man."

Kurt folded Blaine's jacket and placed it in his lap, motioning for Blaine to lay down. He felt better laying down, as the room stopped spinning as much. And wow Kurt's hands did wonders on his head, stroking through his hair, scratching his scalp soothingly, and rubbing his back. Were his hands always like that? He had only held them once before during a date. Was that what they were doing now? They were dating?

"We'll be there soon, Blaine."

And Blaine fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hospital setting**

* * *

><p>When Blaine awoke the first thing he noticed was white. The fluorescent light above him was blinding as he blinked groggily and noticed the matching white walls and white tiling in the room he was in. Only one place had so much white: a hospital.<p>

Blaine had been in the hospital before. Once he fell off his skateboard when he was eight and had to get a cast for his arm. Another time when he was eleven his brother Cooper dared him to climb a tree and he fell and had to get stitches. The most recent memory was the strongest, however. He was fourteen and decided to go to his old high school's Sadie Hawkin's dance, inviting the only other gay kid in the school. But apparently his bullies didn't like that, and of _course_ they didn't, why was Blaine so _naive_ and stupid to think that just that once - that one night - that they would leave him alone?

Blaine pressed the heels of his hands on his face, willing the memories to go away. He winced as he sat up and rubbed his right shoulder. He was no longer wearing his leather jacket. Searching for it, he found it folded neatly on a chair by the window of the room he was in. He knew Kurt was the person who folded it. No one could achieve those creases.

The curtains by his bed were flung aside as a nurse came. "Oh - Blaine, you're awake. How are you, sweetie?"

"Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"Oh, your friend? I think he's still in the waiting room."

Blaine nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Sore."

"Understandable. Just make yourself comfortable, and I'm sure the doctor will let you go home shortly."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Just a few hours, not to worry. You'll be good to go home in a bit - just let me get some papers for your parents to sign."

"My parents are here?"

"Yes, I'll go bring them in!"

While Blaine didn't _mind_, seeing his parents, per se, he wanted to see someone else more. That was the whole reason he was in this white room with its white walls. To protect that person.

"Blaine?"

A worried looking woman followed by a sterner looking man came in.

"Hello. I'm fine," Blaine said before they asked.

"I'm glad honey." His mother came to him and gave him soft hug, mindful of his injuries.

"What happened, Blaine?" His father asked, taking the seat that his leather jacket was occupying.

"It's nothing, dad I -"

"Well it certainly is not just nothing, Blaine. You've got a black eye!"

Blaine tenderly touched his left eye and winced. "Guess I do."

"Tell me, son."

"I uh... I just got in another fight dad."

"Blaine, how many times have I -"

"Shh, honey." Blaine's mother said to her husband. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this, right Blaine?" She looked at him with the worry lines in her forehead stronger than ever.

"I..." Blaine wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell them about Kurt. Maybe he was afraid of their reaction? Afraid that they wouldn't want him spending time with Kurt? "Look, mom - can you go out and get me a boy named Kurt?"

"Blaine wh-?"

"Please. I'll explain more, just please get him." _I need to see that he is okay before I do anything else._

His mother left and Blaine was alone with his father.

"How many people, Blaine?"

"Three against me."

"And you decided that you could take them all on at once? What have I told you about just walking away, Blaine?" Blaine's father clenched his fist on his leg, angry that his son was put in that situation.

"Dad...I can't always just walk away. I have to be brave some of the time -"

His father held his hand up to silence Blaine and continued. "Blaine, believe it or not I care about you. I don't like coming here to pick you up from this place." His father patted Blaine's hand as he said this. "I thought that...that sending you to another school would give you a chance to start over."

"Blaine?"

Kurt rushed in the room followed shortly after by Blaine's mother who joined his father at the chair.

Blaine immediately reached for Kurt, pulling him close and closing his eyes. Screw pain.

"I'm here." Kurt said, and he heard Blaine sigh into his chest. Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt and inhaled his soothing scent. He could smell the soap he bought when they went to the mall last week.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Me?" Kurt laughed. Blaine loved Kurt's laugh. If someone told him that everything would be okay while hearing Kurt laugh, Blaine would believe them one hundred percent. "You're seriously asking me this when you're the one here with the black eye?" Kurt reached and touched his eye with a touch as light as a feather.

Blaine payed no attention and continued. "They didn't hurt you did they? Did they?" Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest, inspecting his arms for injuries.

"Shhh. No, they didn't touch me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's face in his hands. "I'm alright." _I'm here_.

Blaine's father cleared his throat just then. "Um, care to introduce us, Blaine?"

Before Blaine could make introductions, Kurt was already walking over to his parents, hand extended in greeting. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Blaine's mother said.

"So, Blaine, you said you were going to explain more?" Blaine's father pressed on.

Blaine sighed, tired, and just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep with Kurt massaging his back like in the car. He wondered if he could get away with explaining it in the morning.

"I can explain," Kurt said, nodding to Blaine's "are you sure?" face.

And Kurt did. He started from the beginning from him saying goodbye to Blaine after last period, going to the locker room, the encounter (with as much detail as he could recall), to the very end where they were right now. Most importantly, he explained how Blaine only engaged the fight to protect Kurt. When Kurt had finished, Blaine's mother went over to Blaine and hugged and kissed him with tears in her eyes while Blaine's father rose from the chair and looked angry.

"So please, Mr. Anderson, don't blame Blaine. He was only trying to protect me."

Blaine's father sighed. "I don't blame you, son. I blame those three hooligans who just - attacked you and Kurt and you were defenseless!" Blaine's raised his hand as if to punch the wall but froze. "Excuse me." Mr. Anderson left the room.

"Your father truly doesn't blame you, honey."

"I know," Blaine said.

"He just needs a breather so he doesn't lose his temper."

The same nurse who had found Blaine when he woke up entered next telling Blaine that he was free to go. Blaine's mother filled out the form and took his bag of medication, putting it in her bag. She retrieved Blaine's jacket as well and draped it over his shoulders.

"Stay," Blaine said to Kurt. "Please?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's mother expectantly.

She paused, about to say no, but then saw how Blaine was looking at Kurt and clinging on to him. There was a glint in Blaine's eyes that had vanished ever since he was last in the hospital, but seemed to have returned. She noticed it within the last month or so. Blaine seemed happier. If Kurt was the reason why, why should she be upset? "Of course you can stay over with Blaine for a night, Kurt," she said with a smile.

After telling Finn where he was going and quickly sending a text to Burt telling him he was staying over a friend's house, Kurt hopped into the car with Blaine and his parents.

Kurt patted his lap again and allowed Blaine to rest his head as they drove quietly.

"'hank you for stayin,'" Blaine said, muffled with sleep and pain medication.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine woke up suddenly and disoriented. It was the second time in twenty four hours he woke up and didn't remember where he was. He was definitely in a more comfortable bed than the hospital, so that was good. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the familiar room and realized he was at home. And it was three in the morning.

As he sat up gingerly, he remembered what had happened and that he asked Kurt to stay. But where was Kurt? He slowly opened his bedroom door, trying his hardest to minimize the squeak that it always seemed to emit whenever he is trying to be quiet.

The door to Cooper's bedroom was cracked open slightly, and he went inside, smiling at the sleeping form of his boyfriend on the bed. (_Boyfriend? _Did he really think that now? That scared him and make his stomach flip happily at the thought at the same time.)

"Blaine?" Kurt sleepily said, stirring and turning on a lamp. "Are you okay? Do you need more pain medicine?"

Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He must have looked very pathetic just then - his pajama bottoms covering his feet, his hair tousled and messy, and the bruises on his body still fresh and colored even in the minimal light from the lamp. He felt very small and awkward. Kurt got up and moved over to him, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you comfortable in those jeans?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was still wearing the same clothes when he arrived.

"Oh, it's not problem," Kurt said, brushing it off. "Your mom offered to give me some other clothes but I didn't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother. Here, I'll be right back," Blaine said, disappearing briefly and returning with a pair of maroon pajama bottoms. "These are big on me, so hopefully they fit you."

"Thank you. Er - do you mind if I just change here?"

"No," Blaine said, preoccupying himself with a thread on the bed.

"Blaine, uh, it's alright if you look. I don't...um I don't mind?" Kurt felt his face getting pink. "I mean, I'm just taking off my pants and leaving my erm, underwear on."

Blaine smirked.

"Shut up," Kurt said, punching him lightly on the shoulder and Blaine over-dramatizing his injuries. Kurt smiled and pulled his jeans off and slid on the fuzzy pajama bottoms.

"I didn't say anything," Blaine said.

"Uh huh." Kurt came back to the bed and sat next to Blaine, wanting to comfort him but unsure how. His poor, sweet Blaine placed himself in harm's way for him. No one had ever done that before, and now Blaine was hurting. He knew it wasn't directly his fault, but he still felt slightly responsible.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"Thanks? I should be thanking you."

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks for staying."

"Always."

"Just...I'm so used to people leaving me. My brother left, I've left what little friends I had as I changed schools... but not you. You stayed. And I'm just so... so fucking terrified that I'm gonna wake up one day...and you'll be _gone_." Blaine's voice cracked at the end and he looked away at the floor.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Can you look at me?"

Blaine was trying so hard to will the tears not to fall but when he turned to Kurt he couldn't control them anymore. He allowed them to fall, and allowed himself to be vulnerable to Kurt because he trusted him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said taking his hand and kissing his knuckles one by one. "Alright? I'm right here."

"Thank you." He allowed himself to be hugged by Kurt. Blaine chuckled in his arms, sort of ruining the moment.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Some tough guy I am," Blaine laughed. "Look at me. I'm a mess."

Kurt smiled. "I like this Blaine, too." Kurt drew back the blankets of the bed and invited Blaine to lay down, tucking him in before sliding in on the other side. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stand up to three guys twice your size today?"

"I -" Blaine paused looking at the boy laying across from him, blinking at him expectantly, the blue in his eyes especially highlighted against the blue sheets. "You were in trouble. And - and I didn't want you get hurt."

"But _you_ got hurt instead."

Blaine smiled. "I did."

"How come?"

"Because...I care about you. A lot. And if something happened to you...I don't know what I would do."

"You know I feel the same, right? When Finn was taking you to the car, I didn't know what was going to happen to you. I didn't know if you were okay or what they did to you and I was so _worried_ when the doctors weren't ready for me to see you yet."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt paused, listening to the crickets outside. "Blaine, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time. And just know that you don't have to say it back because I know you're not ready and don't think you have to say it just because I do and -"

"I love you too."

"I - wait what?"

"I said," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and resting it on his pillow. "That I love you too, Kurt."

"You do?"

"Well why else would I say it, dork?" Blaine said, winking with his bruised eye. "And why else would I have taken on three monkeys for you?"

"Good point."

"Now shut up and let's go to sleep."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Blaine knew his parents would kill him tomorrow for sleeping in the same bed as Kurt, but being grounded for two weeks would certainly be worth this moment. As Kurt closed his eyes, Blaine watched him fall into a hopefully pleasant dream before closing his own eyes and sleep coming not soon after. In the morning, his parents were originally upset, but only gave Blaine extra chores for a weekend once they saw how peaceful they looked. They were holding hands even as they slept, oblivious to the cruel and unfair world around them.


End file.
